Life with the Bellas
by Nugget10
Summary: A series of one shots that appear in my head. I'll take prompts on my tumblr how-high-does-your-belt-go and in my PM. There maybe a few from my other story Their Legacy, but most will be be movie or AU based.
1. Aubrey's Sister

Ok guys, I have a bunch of little(some bigger) prompts in my head. This will be where I post them. Most of them will be AU's, and if I really like one I'll branch a story off. These may be short or long, just depends on the idea, prompt, or how I feel that day. The POV's will change almost every chapter, most likely. I may do chapters focusing on one person, or multiple. It all just depend on the idea.I will take requests on my tumblr. This tumblr is my second one, just for Pitch Perfect things I find funny. Find me at:

how-high-does-your-belt-go

At the beginning of each chapter I'll try to tell you guys who, what, when, where, and why- all in one sentence. Hope you guys enjoy my one shots. Now, on with the one-shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey's sister was joining her at Barden, and things started with a little stumble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey Posen, everyone had something good to say about her. She was smart, strong, talented, pretty, and driven. She was top of her class and getting her degree on law. She was always popular, high school mostly. She was the oldest child of 3, so she always had the most pressure from family to be the best.

I, however, don't. Middle child comes with its perks, I guess. Mom and Dad never paid as much attention to me, as the did Bree or Dan. I did well in high school, 7th out of 1,547, but that still wasn't good enough for them. Dad wasn't even there- he had some big case that needed his immediate attention- and Mom got there with 5 minutes left in the ceremony.

I never really cared though, they had never really been there so I didn't expect them to even show. I had no need for their approval or acceptance. I had the person who's I needed. The person who came to all of my choir concerts in middle school and high school. The person who helped me with homework before dinner. The person who loved me and challenged me. I had my sister, and that's all that I cared for.

I would be joining her at Barden this year. She was getting her masters in law, or something like that. I would be there getting my bachelors in business- which was mandatory with the last name of Posen- and my minor in the arts. Acting, singing, dancing, and playing an instrument had always been my passion.

The trip had been boring, but seeing my sister at the airport made it all worth it. She was a table reading and highlighting a book, waiting for me. She had always been the one to welcome me home, and where ever she was had always been home. I came at the table were two other people one I knew, the other I didn't.

I didn't even have to get close to tell in was Chloe, her red head was enough. Her and Aubry had been friends for a while now, and I had been to many a family gathering with the Beale's. The other had dark hair, huge headphones, and a computer. Her clothes were like what was on a manakin in the front of Hot Topic. I couldn't figure out why she would be sitting with Bree and Chloe.

Bree usually didn't like people like that, with the ear monstrosities and all. And Chloe was such a bright, happy go lucky person that it was odd to see her sitting with them. Maybe they were sharing a table, most of the others were full. As I walked up to the table, I held my finger to my mouth when the Hot Topic model looked up, and she smiled realizing what I was about to do.

I got closer and then grabbed Aubrey's shoulders and spun her around to face me, at least that's what I tried to do. Her chair got stuck on the tile, sending us both on a one way trip to the floor. Aubrey landed on top of me, while my head hit the ground and corner of the chair behind her.

Hot Topic model was laughing so hard, I thought she would join us in a moment, but Chloe slapped her on the arm and said something. I was stunned for a moment before, I realized Bree was trying to say something. She pulled me to a sitting position before she spoke again. She sounded far away, and even I know that's not good.

Once again she pulled me to a new position, this one was standing. I then noticed the table had been cleared. She took me under my left arm and began walking towards the escalators. Chloe had both her and my backpack on as she and the Hot Topic model went ahead of us. This time when Bree spoke, she sounded the same but I could make out words.

"Chloe and Beca are going ahead of us to get your bag and car." Once we reached the escalator she had me lean against the side.

"So Hot Topic's name is Beca?" My voice sounded really weird and like it was though a recording. Aubrey laughed and took my left arm again before walking.

"I knew there was a reason that your my favorite sister." I gave her a look before turning back to the front, cause I felt like vomiting. "And yeah, it's Beca. She and Chlo are dating, have been for almost a year. They haven't been together as long as Stacie and -" she cut her self off as she sat me down on the bench, waiting for Beca and Chloe to come up with car.

"Stacie and who?" Giving her a smart ass smile. She was saved by Chloe and Beca with the car. They got me in the back of the car with Chloe cause she was in Pre-Med, Beca drove, and Aubrey shot gun. We got back to the house, and I was very confused why we were at a house.

Beca saw the confused look as she helped me in to the couch. "A couple of us all pitched in and got this place. It's not palace, but it's better than the dorms. I don't know who you'll room with. Right now Aubrey and Chlo have half of the attic, while Fat Amy and I share the other. Jessica and Ashley share a room on the second floor, along with Flo and CR. Lily and Stacie are the only ones with a single right now, and I if was you I'd choose Stacie. Lily's kinda creepy, and she builds weird stuff in her room. One time she had a replica of the Alien from Alien. That thing gave me nightmares for weeks."

As she set me down on the couch Chloe and Bree came in. Chloe went over to her Lab coat on the coat rack. She pulled some stuff out of the pocket, before coming over to me.

"Ok, I'm going to shine this light in your eyes and I want you keep your eyes on my nose ok? Ok." She finished before slightly laughing. "Well your quite clumsy, but I didn't think this clumsy. You, my friend, have a concussion."

Bree sat down next to me, and I laid down on her. I began to fall asleep, before the door opens again. This time a tall dirty blond came in. She had a lab coat on, and a dress that showed that she had legs for days.

"Hey Bree, this my new roomie?" She asked making her way closer to the couch.

"Yeah, she gave herself a concussion at the airport trying to scare me. Do you think it would be a good idea for you guys to room together. I mean I can move into your room and you take mine?" Aubrey put her head in the crook of this ladies neck, which was very very very odd for her.

"Yes babe, it's a great idea. I'm going to carry her stuff up to our room, change and come back down to snuggle. So get someone or you carry her up the stairs to bed." This girl, Stacie I believe, left.

Stacie stopped on the stairs and turned to us. "What was her name again?"

Aubrey laughed. "Emily." She stroked me hair and head as she talked "Emily Alexandrea Posen." She then picked me up, and I fell asleep as Bree carried me up the stairs.

I would be rooming with Aubrey's girlfriend. This will be a very long, weird, and interesting year. But then again, there was no other kind of year for a Posen.

xxxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxx

Hope you guys enjoy! My goal is to try and update at least once a week.

See you later.

BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEE


	2. Badass: 0 Pain: 1 Part One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Aubrey learn that a certain bad ass doesn't take pain very well. Part One.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a simple move, nothing that hard. Jump, spin, land in a squat position. She had done it dozens of other times at practice and shows. This time though, she fell; hard. She was trying to show legacy how to do it, cause it would be her job to do. Legacy couldn't seem to get the land in a squat, so Beca did it once more, and she was closer to the edge of the stage than she thought.

Her jump and spin brought her over the edge, and a faint "fuck" could be heard as she landed. The older Bellas, particularly Chloe, were by her side fast. Aubrey had also been there cause Stacie and her were going out to eat after practice. The old Co-Captains set to work getting Beca sitting in a chair and elevating her leg- which was already starting to turn black and blue.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Staice all knew what this meant. Chloe knew cause she was PreMed. Aubrey cause she had done it before. And Stacie, well no one knew why or how Stacie knew, they just blamed it on her being so intelligent. The three went to get another bag of ice together, so they could decide how to play it off so Beca would come with them.

"Chloe you should take her, Staice and I will lead practice then join you guys." Aubrey said filling up the plastic bag with ice.

"That probably will work out the best, but my car isn't here, it's back at the apartment. Bree yours is here right?" With a nod Chloe continued "well then you and I will take Beca and Stacie can work with the group on the dances for the rest of practice." In agreement they left to return to the stage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before they enter the door they could hear the Bellas practicing with microphones. Once they heard Beca, they were confused. The mics only work from on stage, not where they had placed Beca. "I swear to god, if Beca has moved she'll be dead." As Chloe walked in she continued to ramble under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca had been moved from her place at the bottom of the stage to a chair on the front of the stage. Her leg was no longer elevated or had no ice on it. Seeing this Chloe was not happy. Fat Amy stopped sing and said "Red Alert: Angry Ginger! Red Alert: Angry Ginger." As the Bellas exited stage left, and hide behind the curtains to watch the 'Ginger, Puke-a-nator, and Legs v. Hobbit smack down' as Amy so humbly named it.

Beca turned on her chair and grunted as she did so. Stacie and Aubrey got another chair and elevated her leg putting the new bag of ice on it as well. Chloe just stood there. She paced for a moment, then stopped. She just stood there and stared at Beca's soul. She waited a good minute or two before speaking after Aubrey and Staice had finished.

"Beca what the hell were you thinking?!" When Beca opened her mouth to speak, Chloe continued. "With how your leg looks right now, you probably broke it. BROKE IT. You've definitely made it worse by moving up here! I was going to let you stay the rest of practice, and lead from the chair down there. But now we're going now. Stacie will stay and work with the girls on the routine, while Bree and I take you. Let's go." Aubrey and Chloe made their way over and put an arm under Beca's shoulders. Beca stopped them before the started walking.

"Go where, I'm where I'm supposed to be right now,"

"To the hospital Becs." Chloe and Aubrey began to walk again, only to be stopped by Beca again.

"Oh no. We are NOT going there. I'll be fine in the morning." Beca tried to turn around, but with arms under her shoulders it was impossible.

"You know babe, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no chose." These words seem to scared Beca, as she leaned more into Aubrey than Chloe. "Fat Amy, come here!"

"Yes Captain!" She gave a mock salute as she talked.

"I want you to pick Beca up and take her to Aubrey's car." Amy came up and picked Beca up like a rag doll. "Carefully." Amy switched from the firemans carry she was going for, to a simple hero carry.* "This should be an interesting evening."

"Oh, it most definitely will be."

xxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxxx

*a hero carry is when you have your arms bent and they lay across them. It's in almost any tv show at some point.

I really like this one, so chapter 3 will be what happens at the hospital.

See you guys later,

BBBYYYYEEEEEEEE


	3. Badass: 0 Pain: 1 Part Two

OS PP CH3

When they arrived to the hospital Beca refused to leave the car. "No. I will not leave this car. I have no need to go. My leg will probably be fine in a week or two." While Chloe dealt with versions of this conversation again and again, Aubrey went inside to get someone to come and help. She walked in and saw a female large short haired ginger talking to a male short long hair ginger. Shaking her head at the number of red heads she would in counter, she walked towards the two.

"Um, excuse me. Hi I'm Aubrey Posen. My, I guess, friend in out in the car with a broken leg, and doesn't want to come in. So could you guys help us get her in. She needs it. Her leg is already twice the size what it normally is and it is disgusting to look at." With a short nod the tall male ginger turned and yelled.

"Torres!" A Latino lady's head appeared from behind a curtain. "Help Kepner get a patient in here." The Latino, Torres grabbed a new set of gloves, a gurney and started towards them.

"Lead the way." Aubrey turned and began walking toward the door. "So can you explain to me what going on. All Hunt told me was it was an uncooperative patient that Kepner needed help with."

"Well Beca is uncooperative to say in the least. She hates hospitals, needles, and anything that beeps. She's also horrible at handling pain." As they rounded the corner to where Aubrey parked the car they could already hear Chloe.

"I swear to god Beca, if you don't get out of the fucking car right now, no sex for you till your leg heals and then some." Torres and Kepner's smiles turned a little upward before picking up the pace to keep up with Aubrey.

"And that would be Chloe. She's Beca's girlfriend." As the car came into view Chloe walked towards them.

"Hi Chloe Beale. I have decided that Beca no longer gets to make decisions for herself because she moved her bad leg and has blocked about anyway to reach her. So if you have to, sedate her." Chloe kept a straight face during all of this, and that scared all 4 women.

"Chloe! I can hear you. How about we just go home and let Fat Amy do her 'Australian Magic' on it. Or Lily?! She has to know someone. Or Stacie, I mean she's really smart! Or I don't know you! I mean your Pre-Med and all!"

"REBECA MITCHELL! You need a doctors help right now, or so help me god, you will never hear the end of this. I wouldn't have taken you hear unless I had to. So how about we stop the bitching and get out of the damn car already!" With a small grunt Beca moved her leg ever so slightly so the doctors could get in. Torres then moved into the backseat and began to access Beca's leg. She told Kepner something, so the red head left the area to get something.

"Ok, first of all wow. I can tell you right now you will need surgery. See here?" Pointing to the darkest bruised part of her leg. " that is from a bone, which has shifted. And to be totally honest I don't want to move you, unless your on a board. Kepner should be back in a moment with a board, then we can get you inside and up to the OR. Should be an easy surgery." Kepner returned with a bright orange board, a neck brace, and two new people.

"This is Wilson and Edwards. Their going to help us get you inside. Ok, now Beca I want you to use your good leg to try and lay down as flat as you can on the car seat. I am going to hold your bad leg and move it for you, ok? On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Beca lifted her back and good leg to lay flat as Torres moved her bad leg.

"Awesome job, Beca. Now comes the hard part. I'm first going to have Wilson put this neck brace on. I'm worried that if you move your spine or neck too much it may sever a nerve or two in your leg." Looking up to Wilson she signaled her to do what she said. "Ok now we're going to lift you up and slide the board underneath you. I can tell you now that it's going to hurt. Ready. One. Two. Three!"

The four doctors lifted Beca up, as she let out a whine that turned into a slight scream as she had her bad leg lifted up. The orange board was quickly slid under the tiny brunette, and she was set back down on it. The finished stopping her down, much to her dismay, and put her on the gurney.

Beca was taken into a small sectioned area of the ER as Torres, Kepner, Wilson, and Edwards prepped her for the surgery. Everything was going great until Kepner began to talk about if a central line or IV would be better. Beca had learned the terms from Chloe when she helped her study, and she knew that she didn't want either.

"How about we don't do either?" Beca asked, speaking for the first time in a long while.

"Well we have to do one. There is no way around that." Torres said stepping up to the bed. "And I think a central line, easy for the OR in a little while. Edwards, you do it." Edwards stepped up towards Beca's bed side, as Beca tired to worm her way away. As Edwards stepped closer Beca tried to move away. She then tired to sit up, but was immediately stopped. "Beca. Listen to me. I know that your scared, I get that, but we have to put this central line in. Ok. It'll be so much easier to just let her do it, than to make me go and get two or three male attending or nurses to hold you down so we can put one in."

With a small nod of the head, Edwards continued. After a while they began to wheel her up the the OR. Kepner and Torres then made their way over to Aubrey and Chloe. "Shouldn't be that long of a surgery. I'll go in, put in a plate and some screws, then we'll be done. I've done it hundreds of times, so it should go easily and quickly. I'll see you guys in a while." Torres said before turning to join an almost knocked out Beca in the elevator.

xxxxxxxx about 45 minutes later xxxxxxxx

The Bellas were not a quite group. They were loud and proud at all times. When they entered a room, you could find out very quickly. So when the all exited one elevator, the entire surgery waiting area knew. Aubrey began to hush them as soon as the entered.

"So how is cap, cap?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's been better. They took her into surgery about an hourish ago. How did the rest of the rehearsal go?"

"It went great. I worked on the dance part, and no one else got injured." Stacie proclaimed happily.

The light banter continued for about an hour before Torres and Kepner walked out. As soon as Chloe and Aubrey stood up, the rest of the Bellas did too. "She's done. They've moved her to a room in the recovery wing, and she should wake up in about an hour or so. I want her to stay the night, but after tomorrow morning she should be good to go. She'll have a cast on for about 6-8 months, then other than the scar, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"Thank you so much. She's just so stubborn." Chloe said before following the signs to the recovery wing to sit with Beca. The night was long and boring till Beca awoke. She was still on a light sedative so that's the reason Aubrey now has a recording of her screaming High School Musical lyrics at the top of her lungs.

xxxxxxxx end of chapter xxxxxxxx

Hello. Long time no see right. Well I'm sorry. I've been trying, and failing, to focus more on my other works. I'll try to update a little faster next time.

Right now my next chapter is something like Chuck or another tv show. Private message me if you have any ideas.

See you later,

BBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEE


End file.
